


Fire and Rain

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds the one thing that dampens his anger, circa <i>Fool for Love.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Rain

He couldn’t believe he had been brought right back to his lowest point, so easily, by this brainless chit. Brushing by Harmony, he considered that brainlessness must come in orders of magnitude. Still, nothing said “lack brain” like a skull blown to smithereens by a 12-gauge.

It would be worth his own sore head to finally be rid of this taunting monster. Buffy held his every internal organ — guts, heart, lungs — in her small, cruel fingers. She was merciless, and so would he be.

But: tears. A tiny chink in her unassailable armor. His wrath melted in salt.


End file.
